The invention relates to micro-climate cooling devices and in particular to improvements in a wearable cooling system described by the present author in a U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,269. Essentially, the patent described a disposable cooling system that can be worn like a vest, and travel with the person using the cooling system. It is based upon the principle that certain solid substances induce an endothermic reactions, which absorb heat from the environment, when dissolved in water. In the previous invention the solid endothermic component has been distributed evenly in a network of pockets and coils which fit body contour. The cooling action of the vest was initiated by the transfer of water into the network through a tube which communicated between a water source and the network. A shortcoming in the cooling system has been the fact that it lacked means for regulating the degree of cooling. The main objective of the present invention is to provide a disposable wearable cooling device in which the degree of cooling can be regulated according to the individual preference of the user. An additional objective is to provide means to prolong the cooling periods by individual wearable cooling devices.